It is known to incorporate coated hoses for lining and renovating a pressure pipe by way of reversing or drawing (pulling) into the old pipe, wherein a surface of the hose which lies at the outside after the incorporation is bonded to the inner wall of the old pipe to be lined. Such a hose is to be deduced for example from WO 00/25057 A1.
Such hoses are in the position of overcoming leaks of pressure pipes which are subject to leakage. Pipes renovated in this manner however can only withstand a high pressure, if the old pipe itself is still in the position of being able to accommodate adequately high mechanical loads, and the hose firmly bears on the inner side of the pressure pipe to be renovated and is thus mechanically supported by the old pipe. However, it is often the case that an existing pipe conduit is no longer capable of dealing with the high transport pressures of the medium, as well as external loads, due to heavy surface corrosion or other types of pipe weakening. The document EP 0 205 621 A1 discloses a lining hose which in the cured condition is also capable of accommodating mechanical loads, at least to a limited extent. Despite this, one cannot rule out a pressure pipe renovated with such a lining hose not being able to adequately accommodate high pressures and not being able to withstand external mechanical loads, if the old pipe has been too greatly weakened. In this case, conventional renovation methods therefore envisage drawing a new self-supporting pipe within the pressure pipe conduit to be renovated or exchanging the complete pressure pipe conduit in an open construction manner, which in the usual case entails a significant increase in cost and effort.